Lucky as Cheese
by kikigirl101
Summary: Cat has always had her insecurities about her relationship with Robbie. She never understood why he loved her so much, but now he's going to make sure she understands why. Future fic. Cabbie fluff and random cuteness. Rated T for mild suggestive themes.


** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious. All rights reserved to Dan Schneider and Schneider's Bakery. I do not own "I think you're Swell". All rights reserved to Matt Bennett as well as Dan Schneider and Schneider's Bakery.**

I've always loved the pairing of Cat and Robbie, they have been my favorite since the beginning and I've been meaning to write this since The Blonde Squad. Enjoy.

* * *

He awoke to someone raking their fingers through his black, curly hair, he leaned into the touch sighing in pleasure. He felt something tickling his chest, and then it stopped and moved on to tickling his face. His nose twitched and his face scrunched up in annoyance. He lazily swatted around his face to get the tickling to stop but ended up smacking himself in the face instead. He groaned and tried to roll over but found his torso was being held down.

"No…. sleep." he murmured drowsily and once again tried to roll over into the warmth of his pillow.

He shivered as he felt her fingertips ghost down his beard. She tenderly dragged her nails along his newly sprouted stubble, reveling in the way it felt beneath her fingertips. She gingerly traced the outline of his lips causing them to tingle, and the rest of his body to erupt in goose bumps. He groaned again as the tickling commenced. He heard light, airy giggling coming from above him and smiled. Then all of a sudden the tickling and caresses stopped and he felt her lips on his, kissing him tenderly. He reached out blindly and grabbed her hips; he pulled them forward slightly and felt her tumble onto his chest, giggling as she went down. He opened his eyes finally to a mess of bright, red hair. She tried to lift herself off his chest but he laughed and folded his arms around her back, keeping her firmly pressed against his chest. She struggled against his arms for a few more moments before sighing in defeat.

"Let me go!" she huffed in mock anger.

"Nope." she starred at him incredulously. He chuckled at her expression, "This is payback for you tickling me with your hair earlier." He said smugly.

"I promise I'll stop tickling you if you let me go. _Please_?" she said in her light, feathery voice.

He exhaled loudly and starred at the ceiling, "Hmm… I don't know." He mused while lessening his hold on her slightly. He kissed the top of her head lovingly as she snuggled into his chest. "How will I know you won't tickle me again?" He asked playfully.

"You know I won't, I promise." She said giving him her best you-can-trust-me smile. He squeezed her tighter against his chest before releasing her.

"Alright, fine" he said in mock annoyance. She sat up, straddling his hips again, her hair now tickling his forearms. She flipped her long, cherry red hair out of her eyes and gathered it all over one shoulder.

"Good morning." He said softly. She looked at him lovingly, her eyes wide and adoring. She smiled indenting her dimples and making her eyes shimmer. He loved the way she looked at him, she dotted on him as if he were her everything. Every time she looked at him it was that kind of running-towards-her-in-a-field-of- flowers-like-we're-the-only-two-people-on-the-planet feeling.

"Morning, " she whispered, her eyes never leaving his. She grinned maliciously before hitting his arm repeatedly.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked massaging his arm.

"For squeezing me and not letting go before." She said simply.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt me if I let you go."

"No, I promised I wouldn't tickle you. I never said anything about punching, kicking, hitting, slapping or _biting_." She said innocently, batting her lashes at him as if she hadn't suddenly implied something sexual.

"Hmm…biting, I would mind that so much." He said hopefully. She gasped, her eyes wide with shock. She tried to keep a straight face but her smile broke through as she covered her mouth with her hands, her airy laughter escaping through her slightly parted fingers. He reached up to her face and gently removed her hands from her mouth.

"Don't cover your face," he held her chin in his hand so she was forced to look in his eyes. " Caterina Valentine, _you_ are adorable." She smiled sweetly emphasizing her dimples and leaned down to kiss him softly. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead making her blush a little.

Cat thought back to the first time he told her she was adorable. It was back in high school, she was being foolish and thought she had to change her appearance for a guy. But Robbie proved her otherwise, he told her that she was beautiful just the way she was. He said that any guy would be lucky as cheese to date her…whatever that meant. No one had ever said anything like that to her in her entire life. Everyone always thought of her as ditsy and too innocent and childish to be taken seriously. They never treated her with respect and she was often the butt of jokes. But to Robbie she was perfect and she knew that he loved her even with all of her flaws.

Her eyes widened and she instantly sat up. Robbie looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she climbed on all fours and crawled out of the bed. She ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he swung his feet over the edge of the bed as he heard the cabinets in the kitchen open, he heard some ruffling and then heard her quiet footsteps returning to the bedroom. He sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. She walked in a few seconds later, her pink silk pajama bottoms hanging low on her hips, her pink top riding up slightly. She was carrying a plastic bag filled with bibble, her hand frantically shoving the junk food in her mouth.

She used to be addicted to bibble and slowly learned to get over it but now she only ate it when she was worried or stressed. Her eyes were wide with fear, her eyebrows arched in a worry. She was alternating between fanning herself and shoving more bibble in her mouth. He grabbed her wrist mid shove.

"Cat, stop! Talk to me!" he said sternly as he gently pried the bag out of her grip. She shook her head furiously, her lips moved as if trying to form words but no sounds came out. He placed the bibble on the bed and captured her head in his hands ceasing her movement. Her eyes were still wide with fear. She slowly raised a hand to her mouth and ate the last bit of bibble in her hand.

"Cupcake, what's wrong?" he asked quietly. He was really starting to get worried, this was not like her at all, usually she wouldn't shut up and now he had to literally fish the words out of her. She chewed her lip pensively.

"Robbie?" Her voice was quiet and childlike. "Why do you love me?" He smiled, relief washed over him. This was an easy conversation.

"Cat, I love you because you are absolutely perfect for me." He stroked her cheek soothingly.

"But Robbie, nobody takes me seriously, they think I'm dumb. And I'm a spazz and I buy random things off the Internet and have an abnormal hair color and God, my brother is crazy! What if crazy runs in the family? You don't want to be with a crazy girl do you? Mamaw won't approve! She already doesn't like my hair color, and what if she doesn't like me at all? What if she never does? Rex hates me and he's always making fun of me and he says I'm going to go crazy like my brother and end up being stabbed in japan. Or shot by a clown on a bus. Or even worse, what if I chop all my hair off and become bald? Robbie what if I'm BALD?" She frantically pulled at her red locks for emphasis.

"Cat I love everything about you, your spazziness, and your bright red hair, and even your brother, who by the way, I think is really funny. Don't worry about Rex he'll come along…eventually, but he doesn't matter to me. He's with the Northridge girls now, he's fine. You're more important to me. And so what if you're bald? I'll love you even more; remember when Jade cut all your hair off? You were still cute and besides, I am the wig master. I could easily make you a new, bright red wig." She clapped her hands and giggled happily. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, she turned her face so their lips met. She kissed him hard, with all of her love.

"Do you think you still want to go through with this?" her voice was back to its previous childlike manner. She chewed her lip nervously. He reached out and grabbed her hands, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs.

"I don't think I want to go through with this." He said quietly.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She snapped angrily, she let go of his hands and crossed her arms sternly. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, no, no. Cat! I don't think I want to go through with this…I _know_ I want to go through with this. Cat, I've known since the day you kissed me in the courtyard when you were trying to prove that actors can share a deep romantic kiss without it meaning anything. Why do you think I always stood up for you to Rex? And asked you to prom? We ate tacos together; it just doesn't get any closer than that. Remember if you're Leia I'm Han Solo, I love you more than the original star wars trilogy, and coming from me you know that's a lot. And when I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant and Caterina Valentine I am in love with you…and I think your swell. Well actually, I think you're more than swell but swell was the word that rhymed." He chuckled. She stood before him, her eyes wide and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Robbie Shapiro that is the sweetest, nicest, most wonderful thing anyone has ever said to me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed in his scent.

"I meant every word of it too. Any guy would be lucky to have you, I'm just glad it's me."

"You really think that?"

"Lucky as cheese."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips with such force that it knocked them over. She ran her hands through his hair while he snaked his hands to her waist holding her tightly. She started kissing his jaw and peppered a line of kisses across his jaw and down his neck, his hands traced her hips underneath her silk top. She deepened the kiss and he groaned moving one of his hands to run through her hair. He tried to flip them over but ended up tumbling off the bed. Cat lay on her stomach giggling.

"Are you okay?" She watched him rub his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing's broken." He smiled reassuringly. He climbed into the bed and glanced at the clock, then shot right up. "Cat! We have to go. It's already 10:30." She sat up and dug under the bed for her slippers.

"Don't be late." She said sweetly. " I can't do this without you."

"Well of course not, it's our wedding, you need someone to say 'I do' to." He said. She leaned up to kiss him and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Mmm…. NO!" He pushed himself away from her. " If we keep doing this we are never going to make it to the wedding. Now get going!" he said sternly. He patted her butt lightly and steered her towards the door. She smiled as she skipped towards the door.

" We will finish this later tonight." He called after her. Her red hair bounced as she continued to skip out the door. She raised her hands to her mouth to hide her smile and stifle her airy giggle that still managed to escape through parted fingers.

* * *

This was my first attempt at writing cabbie and I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
